Behind the Scenes and Making of ELVES
by Eyes4Neji
Summary: I am making this comic called elves, and the title really explains it all.  This is the story of the behind of the scenes of the making of Elves.  My sister inspired it.  ENJOY!
1. The meeting

Behind The scenes and the making of ELVES

I'm making a story called elves, I'm drawing it actually, and this is what is going on behind the scenes and what is happening during the making of it. It was something my younger sister inspired me to write, and draw.

**As I lay down on the grass watching the clouds go by, I feel such relief. I start to wish that it would go on forever, but we all know we never get what we want all the time. A tall, dark figure comes up behind me and leans over me…..**

**12 HOURS EARLIER…**

**Hi my name is October, October Stone. I am an actress. I play in many movies, and with the movies comes fans, and boy do I get some crazies! Right now I'm filming in this movie called "Elves". I'm a blonde, and for the movie my hair is a light pink colour. It sucks; I have to walk around like strawberry shortcake! It took hours for them to finally get it the right colour! Damn hair and makeup crew!**

**I go to my trailer. I decided I wanted to study my script. They just got done with my hair, so I wanted to get to know my character.**

**SAKURA:**

**"No I love you too much"**

**YOU START TO CRY. YOU LOOK AT YOUR FEET, THEN LOOK UP INTO HIS EYES.**

**"Why can't you see that?"**

**SASUKE:**

**YOU GRAB SAKURA AND HOLD HER TO YOUR CHEST GENTLY.**

**"I know that b-----------"**

**KNOCK , KNOCK , KNOCK**

**I look up. Someone was knocking on my trailer door. I relies I was reading aloud and had tear stains on my cheeks. I wipe them off and go to my door. "Who is it?" I question.**

"**It's me" A deep voice says.**

**I open the door and get a faceful of this Raven-haired hunk. I've never met or seen him before.**

"**Um…who are you? I've never met you." I ask him.**

**The guy looks at me. He looks like he blushed, but you couldn't quite tell, he had such a composed face.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry wrong trailer, but anyways the director wants to see the actors, um…have you been crying? Sorry that was none of my business."**

"**Yea, I was reading my script, and I got really into it…." I started to blush. "yeah um….I'll be right there, um what's you name? I'm October by the way."**

**He reaches out and takes my hand.**

"**I'm Christopher James Taylor, CJ for short. I'm playing the role of um, darn what's his name….."**

**He lets go of my hand and puts it on his chin thinking. He snaps his fingers.**

"**I remember, I'm playing Itachi, um….Uchiko, no that's not right….Uchi, Uchiha, yea that's it. I'm playing the role of Itachi Uchiha."**

"**I'm playing Sakura, is that your real colour hair?" I asked, dazed.**

"**No, it's not. It took forever to get my Chocolate Brown hair, this Dark Bluish colour, is your real or no?" He asked.**

"**No, I originally have Dirtyish Blonde hair. And it really does take forever for them to get the right colour."**

**CJ reluctantly looked away from my eyes and at his watch. "We should get to the Director, We're sort of late."**

"**Yea, yeah we should, see you there." I said slowly closing my door.**

"**See ya" CJ said turning slowly around.**

**I didn't close my door 'till he was walking away.**

**I grabbed my coat and headed out of the door. I made my way to the studio. I was early. Nobody was there so, I sat down. CJ told me we were late so it surprised me that the studio was empty.**

"**Where is everyone?" I asked myself.**

"**They're at the other set." Someone said behind me. I turn around to see someone tall and coming out of the shadows towards me…**


	2. Lights and Action!

**The guy still walks towards me. I can't see his face.**

"**Come with me and I'll show you where to go." He said.**

**I recognized the voice. It sounded like me friend. He is a **_**she**_

"**Violet?" I ask, stunned. "Do you have a cold? For a second there I thought you were some guy from the crew or something!" I said, standing up. I go to her.**

"**Yea it's me October." She comes over and gives me a hug. "Gurl, howa been?"**

"**I've been doing o.k., how about you?" I ask letting go of her. "We haven't seen each other in awhile."**

**She starts walking and I'm right beside her. "Yea, I've been doing o.k. too, I've just got a raspy voice right now. I know, we haven't seen each other since that one time…." She trailed off. Violet looks at me and smiles. "I'm here because I'm the assistant director of this movie, I'm sortuf like the co-director."**

**I look at her. "That's awesome!" I say. "I'm staring in this movie."**

**She didn't look at me, we were at the set already. "I found her." She said to the director. She stopped walking and looked at me. "I already knew that Gurl!"**

**We walked onto the set. The director had us all in a huddle. I looked over to find CJ's eyes on me. He smiled and I thought I would melt right on the spot. I returned the smile and looked at the director.**

"…**.Now, we are going to start working on just saying your lines. Yes I know you're actors and you're good at your job, I'm not doubting that, but we need to work on the emotion that needs to be put into your lines now….."**

**I tuned him out. I was stealing glances of CJ. I looked over again, and he caught me. I blushed and looked away. In the corner of my eye I saw him smiling.**

**When the director was done, he took us to a sound/recording booth. One at a time the actors went inside and worked on some of their lines. We watched them and heard them do so. When it was my turn (I was last) I wasn't nervous. I was very comfortable in front of a microphone. I went in and sat down.**

"**Act 3 Scene 2 please." The director told me behind the glass, through a microphone.**

**I turned the script to the part and read over my lines before I spoke them.**

**I made a tear come out of my eye and roll down my cheek.**

"**But Arokue, why can't you see I don't want to go!" I started crying a little harder when I said my line and made myself choke out the last five words.**

"**I want to stay. I can't leave them!" I started putting some movements in with my words. My tears flowed freely.**

"**Cut! That's Wonderful October!" The Director told me. "That's good for now, you can go. Great job today!"**

**I looked up at the glass. I could barely make out CJ, he was smiling, and I thought I could see something glistening in the corner of his eye.**

**I stood up and headed out of the door. CJ was there and handed me a tissue.**

"**Here, you might want this." He said.**

"**Thanks." I took the tissue and wiped the tears from my cheeks.**

"**You missed one." He reached up and took my face in his hands and wiped the corners of my eyes with his thumbs.**

"**Thank-you" I said, I held his gaze with my eyes.**

"**You know this is the second time I've caught you crying." He smiled at me.**

"**You make it sound like it's a crime." I smile back.**

"**Well if cuteness was a crime you'd be stuck in jail." He laughed and I joined him.**

**We walked out of the studio and back to our trailers.**


End file.
